Independence Day
by TheQuirkyWriter
Summary: One shot: US x UK "I got everything I wanted that day… but I lost something very important to me…" It's the 4th of July and England, and America reflect their past and confront their feelings. Please read! You'll love it! I guarantee it!


**Wow, my first story! I'm so excited! I'm pretty new to the Hetalia fanfiction scene, so I'm not sure if this concept has already been used, but this whole story and idea has been swimming in my noggin for days now and I finally just sat down at my computer and hammered it out. Lol. Anyway I hope you like it! I really do love USxUK! It's my new fandom! Which used to be SasuSaku, Jisbon, and Amy/11. Also I took the flashback quotes from both the dub series and the sub series, so if there a little different then what you remember it's because I'm using different sources.**

**So please review! I'd really appreciate feedback because I wanna improve, so critical reviews are dully appreciated! **

* * *

><p>"Where the bloody hell is America?" The angry yell echoed around, breaking the relaxed atmosphere that surrounded the nations as they prepped fireworks and grilled hotdogs and burgers. They looked towards the source of the noise to find England standing angrily by some picnic tables, throwing paper plates and plastic utensils to the ground in a fit.<p>

"Ah! England, don't worry! Relax and have some pasta or a pizza!" Italy said boisterously, holding up a plate of Italian cuisine to the irritated Brit.

"Italy, I told you not to bring pasta or pizza!" Germany slapped his forehead in aggravation and wrestled the platter from the smaller country's arms.

"Aww! But Germany! You can't have a party without pizza!" He whined, but Germany ignored him and tossed the plate of food away and went back to setting up the fireworks display. Italy cried and followed him, jumping onto his back.

"GERMANY! WHY YOU SO MEAN TO ITALY!" Brittan turned away and drowned out the sounds of Italy, and began to slowly pick up the plates and utensils he had thrown.

"Oh _mon amour! _(Translation: My love)It's so sweet that you're worried about America. I didn't know you cared for him!" France chided with a giggle as he pinched England's cheek. The Brit glared, violently swatting his hand away.

"How dare you insinuate that I have feelings for that bloody git!" He then wrapped his hands tightly around France's neck, strangling him. "Now take it back you frog!" He yelled, wringing the Frenchman's neck back and forth.

"_AH! Alright! Je le retire! Il suffit de cesser m'étranglait vous intimider!"_(Translation: AH! Alright! I take it back! Just stop strangling me you bully!) Britain scowled and released the effeminate man, who in turn glared at him as the Brit composed himself.

"Ahem. What I'm trying to say is that America is being very inconsiderate and rude. He spends all week niggling us to throw him a birthday party with blooming fireworks and then has the gall to not even show up!"

"I agree. It's strange that with America's strong sense of patriotism and huge ego that he'd miss his own party." China said. Japan and the Baltic states nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps he is late because he's phoning home to the States, da~?" Russia asked.

"_Oui_ (Tanslation: yes) it must be hard to be away from home on his independence day. Revolutions are very important." France said, having regained his composure after being strangling.

"You would know; you've had more than twenty." England muttered. France glared and slapped him.

"It's not my fault that Frenchmen are_ passionnés_ (Translation: Passionate) and not uptight like you stuffy Englishmen." Instead of retorting with a witty remark, Britain glared and turned away.

"Whatever, I'm going to go find that damn yank." He then headed off toward the World Conference building. (I wasn't sure if it was the UN or whatever, so I'll just call it the World Conference building.)

As Britain walked through the vacant halls his thoughts wandered off to the past.

**"_No way! Are you sure I can really have these?" _**

**"_Of course! I made it specially for you, America!"_**

**"**_**Whoah, it's so cool! Thank you so much, England!"**_

'_Back then I was able to make him happy. I was someone for him to look up to and love. I wish I were enough for him now.' _He sighed mournfully and his steps slowed slightly. '_Perhaps I pushed him too hard, or was too controlling… maybe.'_

**"_I'll have problems if you don't dress appropriately."_**

**"**_**What's wrong with my clothes? I like what I'm wearing now!"**_

'_If only I had let him be himself he wouldn't have left… If only I had given him more freedom… how ironic.'_

**"**_**Hey Britain! All I want is my freedom! I'm not a child anymore, nor am I your little brother."**_

Oh how those words had stung him painfully. All he wanted at that moment was to hold that wanker and tell him…

'_Tell him he was never my little brother… that he was so much more than that.' _How he wished that America was a child again. When England protected him and taught him and guided him.

'_Then again… America was always so strong and brave, and sure of himself. He never needed protection from anyone.'_

**"_I'm really busy, but I got up early hoping I could see you again. Wasn't that nice of me?"_**

**"_I'm so happy! Hi there!"_**

**"_What? Aren't you scared? I thought you'd run."_**

**"_No. I'm ok. Lately I've been figuring out a lot about who I am."_**

**"**_**Ah. That's great. You're here… Wow… I never thought I'd say this but… I'm quite happy to see you too." **_

'_Everything was so easy then… All I had to do was show up and his face would light up…'_

**"_Mr. Britain! You came to visit me!"_**

**"_Of course I did. How've you been doing? Little man, I wish I could see you more!"_**

**"_Me too! But I guess this is better then never seeing you."_**

**"**_**Being around you certainly makes me feel young again!"**_

'_He still makes me feel young… He makes me feel many things…' _England's thoughts began to travel to darker memories again though.

**"**_**From this moment on, consider me independent!"**_

That moment was so conflicting. He was depressed from losing something so important, yet proud at how strong America could be on his own.

But then he charged at him, if only he hadn't charged at him, maybe their relationship wouldn't be so fragile. If only he hadn't said anything after him declaring his independence.

**"**_**I won't allow it!"**_

And then, worst of all, he broke down right in front of America.

**"**_**You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end! ... There's no way I can shoot you… I can't… Why? Damn it, why? It's not fair!"**_

**"**_**You know why…"**_

He had just stood there, not even a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. But then… then America… his friend… love… said something that still stung even today.

**"**_**What happened? I remember when you were great…"**_

That was when he knew that America looked down on him. Pitied him. '_He thought I was pathetic… worthless even. I was-AM… nothing to him._ He shook his head, freeing himself of his distressing thoughts and haunting memories.

'_Where could that wanker be?'_ He thought as he approached the conference room. He noted that the lights were off and it appeared to be vacant. He was about to walk past it when he noticed a figure in America's seat. On closer inspection he noticed the gleam of the moonlight shining through the windows and reflecting off a pair of glasses.

He sighed, annoyed.

"So, you've been hiding up here all this time," He flicked on the lights. "don't tell me you're hiding from your own par-" Britain stopped himself when he noticed the solemn expression on the younger nations face.

America forced an uncomfortable smile on his face to greet the elder nation, but his gaze was distant and sad.

"Oh, hey Britain… didn't see you there." He then turned away and gazed out the window to the outside where they could see Germany chasing after Italy who was running around with a lit rocket. England hesitantly walked over to America, but refrained himself from taking the seat next to him.

"What are you doing up here? You've been bugging us all week to throw you this party." He looked at the young man expectantly, but America didn't answer right away.

"Sorry… I guess I just got lost in my thoughts." He said lamely. England moved to say something but stopped when America continued.

"This is such an important day… I'm always so happy at the beginning of it… but then I let myself get lost in memories." England leaned forward in interest.

"Good memories?" He whispered so softly America almost didn't hear it.

"Some were good… and some were not." He muttered and it was silent between the two. Britain tried to say something, but every time he opened his mouth, he would decide against what he was about to say and shut it again.

'_I must look like a bloody fish.'_ The Brit thought embarrassed, hoping America hadn't noticed.

'_Heh… He looks like a fish!' _America thought amused and let a small smile grace his lips for a moment.

"I'm always so happy this day because I gained everything I fought for and wanted to be..." The yank trailed off. England glared slightly at his statement.

'_Does he honestly have the nerve to rub his victory in my face?'_

"I got everything I wanted that day… but I lost something very important to me…" America looked him straight in the eyes for the first time since Britain had entered the room.

'_What's this git getting at?' _The Brit thought nervously as America's eye bored into his very soul.

"… You." Britain stumbled back in shock at the young country's confession.

"W-what?" He barely stammered out that one word. America looked away from him again, his cheeks flushed, and continued.

"You… you were my best friend, my mentor, my idol, my… everything."

Britain took a step closer.

"I wanted so much to be like you. Impress you, make you proud of me. I wanted to be your equal and to come into my own."

He took another step.

"To be a great country like you."

Another step closer.

"Just like you told me to do."

Another ste- Wait, what?

England halted his steps and stared, perplexed and confused at America's words.

"What the devil do you mean? I never told you to betray me!" He said his words like a bullet. He saw America flinch at them.

"Yes you did," America's voice was uncharacteristically soft and light. "don't you remember?"

"_**You can't leave me here by myself, I'm just a kid! It's such a huge, scary place, and I'm so tiny and frail. Who will put me to sleep with all those boring stories!"**_

"_**Stiff upper lip. Those boring stories are called history and it's time you made some of your own. But I'll be back. So you have to be strong and be a good country."**_

England's eyes widened as he recalled the memory and his words.

'_I really said that to him? Is that why he's always trying to do everything and be a hero?'_

"I know you didn't mean to say it to make me leave, but when I got older I eventually realized the only way to become your equal, to be a good and strong country, was to leave you… and that was very hard for me to do."

"America, I-"

"No, let me finish. As easy as you think it was for me to go against you and leave you, it wasn't. It was the hardest thing I've ever done." He once again paused and England thought about saying something, but decided to wait to see if America had more to say. He did.

'_He always has more to say.' _Britain thought fondly.

"I knew you had other colonies besides me back then, but I always thought that we had something special. A bond that you had with only me and no one else." He looked over to Britain for conformation. The blonde smiled and nodded.

"We did." '_Do'_

"So you may think that I didn't care back then, but I did, and I regret and celebrate what I did that day."

England was frozen where he stood. He couldn't gather the strength to move at all. He thought he may never move again. But America's next words blew him away. The young nation looked him right in the eye and said the last thing he ever thought he'd hear him say.

"I love you, England."

"America I… I love…" He trailed off, unable to even speak. Luckily for him America spoke up again.

"And I will never forgive myself for losing you…"

Silence. Neither of them spoke and it felt like an eternity of an uncomfortable and piercing silence.

"You can leave now if you want…" England nodded and a strangled sound emitted from his throat. As he approached the door he paused and looked back at America.

"Just so you know…"

America looked up and met his gaze.

"… You haven't lost me, and you never will."

America smiled happily for the first time since this conversation began. England returned the smile.

"Happy Independence Day, America." He then outstretched his arm, offering his hand to the young man. America stood and approached him confidently.

"_**Let's go home."**_

America smiled; a happy, nostalgic laugh emitted from his lips and he placed his hand within England's. A small blush on both of their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it! Happy (early) 4th of July! Or if you happen to have stumbled upon this on the 4th of July, happy 4th of July! And if you've come across this and it's after the 4th, happy (belated) 4th of July!<strong>

**Ok, I'll shut up and stop annoying you guys now! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
